On a given platform, there may be multiple instances of code that perform a similar task. For example, there is a separate real-mode code to support PC/AT basic input output system (BIOS) interfaces, protected mode code for extensible firmware interface (EFI), each with separate constructor sequences. This duplication may consume the limited firmware budget of a system, especially when the system is a mobile computer system where flash memory is typically limited.